Power seat control systems electrically adjust seats forwards and backwards and up and down to suit the user. Many vehicles include a set of mechanical switches, which are hard-wired to a control module, for controlling movement of the seat. These switches are typically mounted on the side of the seat or the door panel arm rest. As such, the seat or door panel typically includes an opening for receiving the switches. In addition, the switches themselves typically include openings. These openings allow dirt, water and other contaminants to enter the switches, potentially causing electrical shorts and other malfunctions.